Fall From Grace
by loneguppy
Summary: Olivia's homecoming is not as happy as it should be. Her new found abilities are proving more difficult to control even on this side. It takes place after the events in House of Glass.
1. Homecoming

On the way to the hospital, Astrid tried to explain to Rachel where her sister has been for the past two weeks.

"So _that Olivia_ was not my sister?"

"I know how it sounds. They both look virtually identical. I was fooled as well."

Olivia was lying on the emergency room bed. Aside from the physical changes, to Rachel she looked gaunt. She was immediately worried for her health. She seemed to be asleep, but as soon as Rachel got closers, Olivia opened her eyes. Rachel could tell something was missing from her gaze.

"Hey."

"Rach." Rachel put her arms around her sister. She could feel Olivia tremble in the hug.

"Everything is going to be OK, Liv."

"I want to go home." Rachel nodded.

Astrid dropped them off at Olivia's place.

"Call me, if you need anything."

"Thanks Astrid."

From the moment she entered her apartment, Olivia looked at everything in the room. Everything was as she had left it, yet something seemed different. She picked up a book she remember reading. The bookmark was still on the page where she left off. Then she picked up a stuffed teddy bear off of the couch.

"Ella left that for you. She said that it will keep you company." Olivia stroked its face and held it close to her.

"Come on. You should get some sleep."

Rachel helped Olivia change into her night clothes. She gasped when she saw the scar, but didn't let her sister see her expression. Olivia laid on the bed wide awake. Rachel sat on the bed and stroked her back, until her eyelids closed.

Rachel was about to nod off too when she smelled something was burning. The curtains were on fire.


	2. Intervention

**I just hate to wait three long months for Season 3 to begin.  
Meanwhile, I am making up my own season, for as long as the narrative will allow.****  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Liv! Wake up! Wake up!"

The fire was spreading higher up the curtain. Rachel was coughing from the smoke when she tried to rouse Olivia. When at last she opened her eyes, the flames just diminished until the fire was doused completely as if on will. Rachel looked at the scorched wall in amazement. When Olivia saw the burnt wall, she realized what must have happened.

While the crisis has been averted, Broyles couldn't ignore the seriousness of the situation. As soon as he received Astrid's report, he called Nina Sharp and had Olivia Dunham transported to a medical facility at Massive Dynamic. Broyles and Nina stand watch outside Olivia's containment chamber while technicians hook her up to electrodes.

"You couldn't have anticipated any circumstances of Olivia's emergent abilities."

"At the very least I should have debriefed her once she got back."

"If she is to go through this growth, we have to help her in any way, Phillip."

Nina and Broyles approach Olivia's bed. She has been attached to EEG monitors.

"What's happening to me?"

"I surmise the fire tonight may have been started from your subconscious mind. Do you recall your state of mind just before you fell asleep?" Olivia shook her head no.

"Walter said that I had started a fire like that, when I got scared. I'd be lying if I told you that I haven't stopped being afraid since I was captured."

"For your own safety, I recommend you spend the night in this room. You'll be under round the clock monitoring for any further aberrant behavior when you are unconscious."

"Then what?" asked Broyles.

"Unlike the other test subjects, Olivia, you've never had to live with your abilities. This may be why you are experiencing some harrowing results when you use them. We've arranged for you and Walter to return to Jacksonville to hone your control."

"If you don't feel up to it, you don't have to go through with it, Dunham."

"What choice do I have?"

Olivia didn't even have time to talk to Rachel before she left. She, Walter and Astrid were dropped off at the daycare center. Olivia walked down the corridor; it looked cleaner than the last time she was here. Astrid came back from exploring the rooms.

"The Massive Dynamic people set up three rooms for us. There's even a decent size bathroom."

"Come Olivia. Let's get you settled in." Walter led her to one of the rooms off the hallway. She opened her suitcase and picked up the teddy bear Ella gave her. Astrid noticed what she had found.

"Rachel packed your bag for you."


	3. A New Mystery

Olivia returned to her room, having changed into more comfortable clothing, just as Walter placed a candle on the table.

"Olivia. Make yourself comfortable." He gestures her to the bed, eases her to a reclining position, fluffing her pillow up.

"Do you think this will work, Walter?"

"You were frightened, much as you were when you were little. I theorize what you are experiencing is more akin to organ implant rejection. If we can harness your abilities, you won't feel dangerous to others around you."

He pats her hand and sits down on the foot of the bed.

"Ready?" Olivia nods.

"I am going to put you under to help you remember the moment the fire started. I've placed candles all around this room." There were candles on the side table, window sill, and floor.

"I want you to direct the flames to one of these candles, with your mind. By the time you've master this skill, you should be able to light and extinguish fires at will." Olivia's mood lightens a little.

"If this works, it could also save me a bundle on electric bills."

"That's the spirit, my dear."

"Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice…Relax."

Olivia looks serene.

"What do you see?"

"I see the sun setting."

"Think back to last night. What is the first thing you see when you closed your eyes to sleep?"

"I'm in a field, at night. I…I don't know where I am." One of the candles is lit.

"I'm not in the field anymore. John Scott is there. He has a beard and holds up a baby." Another candle is lit.

"What just happened?"

"John is gone now. I see Peter, except Peter is walking away." Yet another candle is lit.

"I don't know. It's happening so fast. I seem to be jumping from one place to another." More candles are lit. Olivia is whimpering now.

"Olivia. Olivia. It's OK. It's over." She seemed to calm down.

"Open your eyes." When Olivia opens her eyes, she can see several of the candles have been lit all around the room.

"Oh. Walter." Walter offers her a glass of water. She takes a drink.

"Olivia. The question that begs to be asked is was this dream a dream or did you actually experience different realities."

"You don't think I was dreaming?"

"I don't know. What the unconscious mind can see is hard to quantify. It's alright. I need to do more tests to make that determination. For now, you should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

Olivia watches as Walter blows out each of the candles before leaving the room. She has a feeling of dread growing in her stomach. He wasn't telling her everything to spare her from worry. She desperately hopes that Walter can find the answers.


	4. Reunions

Olivia has been deep in thought for the rest of the night. Suffice to say she didn't go back to sleep. She got out of bed when she could hear a noise outside her door. She headed toward the lab area; she found Astrid was setting up for the day.

"Hey."

"Olivia. Hey. You are up early. Can't sleep?" Olivia shakes her head.

Olivia looks around the room then hesitates for a moment.

"Astrid…Is there something to drink?" Astrid looks at her with understanding and then pulls out a bottle of Red Label from a box on the floor. Olivia was surprised and curious at the same time.

"Whiskey? At five in the morning?"

"Walter asked me to bring it. He thinks you'll need it for your nerves, after what he is going to put you through…I figure you need something a little stronger than coffee right now." She pours them both a glass.

"Cheers." They both said together.

Olivia looks at Astrid with renewed interest.

"Astrid, when did you become so good at anticipating people?"

"I don't really know. In the last few weeks, you and Peter haven't been at the lab as much. For the most part, I've been spending a lot of time alone with Walter. I guess I just got good at knowing what he will need before he does."

"That's amazing...After what you have seen, do you regret being part of Fringe? Aren't you scared by what we do everyday?"

"Oh! I'm terrified. But if I didn't work with you guys, I probably wouldn't have the confidence to meet those fears face on."

A car horn could be heard outside.

Astrid said, "That must be Peter with the rest of our supplies."

"Peter is here too?"

They go out to help Peter off load the car. As Astrid take the supplies back inside, Olivia and Peter steal awkward glances. Olivia is the first to break the silence.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Peter nods. He follows as Olivia walks over to the swing set. She leans on a pole.

"You haven't said very much since I came back." Peter looks at the ground.

"I've seen the way you look at me. Has something changed between us?"

"I meant every word I said in…New York…I do care about you very much…" Peter studies her expression.

"But…"

"But a lot has happened in the last few days. I just need a little time to sort things out." Olivia looks way into the distance.

"I am sorry for what my father did to you." Peter takes hold of Olivia's hand.

"Olivia, whatever I may be to you, I'll be here for you. I'm not going to leave you again." She gives his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Thank you." Peter watches Olivia walk back inside.


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

Olivia desperately wanted to open up to Peter, but there is a mystery she must solve first; the events concerning her own captivity. Feeling a headache coming on, Olivia returned to her room to rest. She lay down and massaged her forehead, but the pain became too much to bear. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

_Don't forget__ our agreement; your freedom for Peter's return._

"What? When did we agree to anything?" She can't believe she was talking to a disembodied voice. More to the point; how is she hearing that voice?

The headache soon dissipated, but the episode left her with a bad taste in her mouth. It could have been the whiskey, but she didn't want to chance being sick by standing up so quickly. She took a deep breath to compose herself. When she felt a bit better, she got up to find Walter.

Olivia found him in the back corner of his lab.

"Walter."

"Olivia. What is it? You don't look so good." She shook her head.

"I don't know. I was hoping you can find out." She hoped she didn't sound too hysterical.

"Come on. Let me check you out." He grabbed a medical bag on the way.

They were back in Olivia's room.

"I can't find anything wrong with you physically. You are exhibiting signs of stress, but that's understandable. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Earlier, I had a bad headache. That's when I could hear Secretary Bishop's voice in my head. Am I going crazy?"

"No dear. From what I can gather, they don't possess the means to communicate in a sophisticated manner. What you described could be nothing more than the power of suggestion. It could be an idea put into your head to trick you into doing his bidding. Nevertheless, I'll have Agent Farnsworth monitor for audio frequencies."

"Thank you Walter."

"Olivia, have you tried to use the ability to see the other side? I heard you were able to over there. It may not hurt to try."

"I haven't tried it again. No."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. She began to clear her mind and let her body feel completely weightless. She was able to visualize this room on the other side, but almost immediately, the vision was replaced by the image of the Secretary. Olivia gasped as if in pain, and blood started to run freely from her nose.

"Dear God. Olivia." Walter quickly grabbed a tissue to stop the nosebleed. If he wasn't there to catch her, Olivia would have collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Back _over there_, Frank Stanton awoke with a start.

"Ahh!" His shout also roused his partner as well.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?"

"She's in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

"Olivia."

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Walter look at her with concern. There was a damp cloth over her forehead and blood stains on her clothes.

"What happened?"

"You had a nosebleed and passed out. Did you see anything?"

"I also saw him; Secretary Bishop. For a moment, I thought I was back in that hell hole of a cell. " She said his name with spite.

"How do I know I am not really still trapped instead of being here?" She gestures the room she is in. Walter pinches her.

"Ouch."

"Did that hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are not dreaming. This is your reality. I dare say the Secretary is manipulative. He'll stop at nothing to get his way."

"How can I defend myself against someone like that?" Olivia was on the verge of tears.

"You should have more faith in your senses. Don't second guess yourself. You are not alone. We can help you."

"Please don't tell Peter. I don't want him getting angry on my account." Walter nods in agreement.


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**And now the conclusion.**

* * *

Frank and Olivia faced one another.

"Olivia is in trouble. You know this how?"

"I know it will sound crazy, but I saw it. You have to help her, Liv."

* * *

When Peter came inside, he noticed Walter puttering about, in a bit of a panic. He will find out as soon as he came back to his lab.

"Walter!" Walter was startled.

"Oh. Peter. Did you just arrive?"

"What's going on? You were running around like a chicken without its head." Walter laughs nervously.

"That's funny. Not…nothing. I was just checking on Olivia."

"Why? Isn't she alright?"

"She's fine. There's nothing to worry about. We should let her rest now." Hearing Walter say not to worry did nothing to reassure him. Peter made a point to check on Olivia for himself. He found her in her room. Just as he walked over to her, there are a flash of light and Olivia vanished.

"Walter! The Secretary has taken Olivia again. She's gone."

"Oh dear."

As if on cue, the other Olivia Dunham appeared from out of the blue.

"If you want to save her, come with me now." Without a second thought, Peter joins her. She takes hold of his arm and suddenly, they are transported back to the other world.

* * *

It was dark here. Olivia couldn't see anything. She couldn't tell how big the room she was in or if there was anyone in there with her. She only heard his voice.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. One misstep, you'll find yourself falling for an eternity.

"I didn't think my agent would succeed in retrieving Peter, so I needed a backup plan. Neither did I expect to be able to capture you a second time. What good fortune. Peter has no choice but to come back for you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not limited by time and space. If I wanted to I could send you somewhere so far away, Peter would not be able to find you in his lifetime."

* * *

On the helicopter ride to Liberty Island, Liv explained to him all that she knew of the situation.

"Charlie just told me she was being held at DOD Headquarters, but couldn't get any details as to the exact location."

"I know how my father thinks. I can find her."

"Well. You won't be going alone."

Frank and Charlie were there to meet them, when they landed on the helipad. Liv made the introductions.

"Peter Bishop. This is Frank Stanton. I believe you've already met Charlie." Peter gives Charlie a wry smile.

"Under better circumstances, it would be nice to meet you, Frank."

"Likewise." Liv continued to speak.

"Look. You and Frank will retrieve Olivia. Charlie and I will give you all the cover fire you need. There might be resistance from the military."

"I understand."

"Good. Let's get moving. We don't have much time."

They made their way pass the first checkpoint. That's odd; there was no one on duty. It's as if they were expected to come that way.

"This way." Frank headed for the lower levels.

"What make you so sure we can find Olivia down here?"

"I can feel it. Me and Liv are genetically bonded. That's why we are together. So in a sense, I am also linked to your Olivia." Peter look at him quizzically.

"What does that even mean, genetically bonded? Sounds like something you would do in a petrie dish."

"That's more or less true. I was a test tube baby. I was bred to be her mate. You can say we are perfectly compatible."

He has to remember to ask Olivia about her time alone with Frank.

They made there way to a long tunnel, at the end of which was a red door.

"She's in here." The door was unlocked. Peter opened the door. The only light came from the corridor outside. But he could make out the unconscious figure lying on the stone cold floor. Frank knelt down immediately.

"She's alive." Peter bent down and gently lifts her in his arms.

On the way back out, Peter heard the Secretary call his name. He hands Olivia to Frank.

"Go. Get her out of here."

* * *

Peter followed the sound of his voice to a chamber with the machine from the schematics. The Secretary was standing in front of it, flanked by two armed marines. Alternate Olivia and Charlie were right behind Peter, equally armed.

"Son, you said you would help me."

"To become one with _your_ doomsday machine…I can't do what you are asking me."

"I'm a desperate man."

"How do you know destroying that world will even save this one? Now that we know what the problem is, we can work together to fix it. Genocide is not the answer."

"But _they did this to us_."

"_They_ didn't do this. It was the act of one man. Until a few days ago, you didn't even tell anyone about _them_." He emphasized the other people in room, particularly, Olivia and Charlie.

"They have seen that _these_ are people like them. There is life, men, women, and children, on the other side they are not willing to sacrifice." The soldiers lower their weapons. So does Olivia and Charlie.

The Secretary contemplated Peter's words.

"Sorry Son. Is it too late for us to be a family again? Stay here. We can start over again."

"Say good bye to mom for me."

Peter shakes his head and turns to go.

* * *

Once they were outside, Peter saw Olivia lying still on the ground and Frank trying to resusitate her.

"She's dying. I can't wake her." As if from instinct, the other Olivia kneels down and places her hands over his Olivia's. She closes her eyes to concentrate.

In a matter of minutes, Olivia jolts back to consciousness. Frank lets out a breath of relief. She looks up and smiles at the sight of him. He gives her a good reassuring squeeze, before helping her stand.

Olivia sees Peter. She walks over slowly to him. He takes her in his arms. He holds her tightly for fear she might slip away. He looks up and sees Frank with his Olivia. He looks down at his own. It just seems so right.

"Let's go home."

~ End ~

**

* * *

That's it for now.**  
**I hope you've enjoyed reading it.**  
**Thank you for all the reviews. It's helped me immensely to shape this story.**  
**I can't wait to see what the writers have in store for Season 3.**


End file.
